


May I?

by Candy4thewin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, nervous adrien, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time, Adrien is ready to propose but first he needs to ask for permission. Should be easy right? Couldn't be as hard as being Chat Noir. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I wrote this on my phone so if it comes out a little clunky I am sorry.

It was hot, or maybe it wasn’t and Adrien was just too nervous to tell? Was he hyperventilating?? Nino put his hands on his shoulders.

“Dude you need to calm down.”

“But Nino what if they say no?! Or worse what if they say yes and she says no???” Adrien started breathing even harder. 

“Ok no, Tom loves you. Sabine loves you. And most importantly Marionette loves you. There is no way they won’t say yes.” 

Adrien took a moment to even out his breathing and turned to the bakery. “Your right. We love each other and this will go great.” 

“Exactly”

It took another 5 minutes for Adrien to unfreeze his arm and go into the warm store. The smell of cookies and other sweets filled his nose and he felt himself relax just a fraction at the familiar feeling. This was fine he could do this. Then he saw Tom. Adrien loved Tom, he really really did but the man was huge and it intimidated the model. ‘I’m fine’ Adrien thought as he felt his nerves returning. 

“Adrien! We didn’t know you were coming by! Marionette is out with Alya right now.” Sabine came forward and wrapped him in a gentle hug.

“Actually ma'am, sir I knew she wouldn’t be home and I needed to talk to you alone.” Sensing the seriousness Tom and Sabine both turned their attention to the blond. (Nino having retreated to a corner for moral support)   
“As you know I and Marionette … I mean Marionette and I … We … Dating.” Adrien struggled to remember the words he rehearsed the night before. Tom looked confused while Sabine felt a growing feeling of excitement. Was he about to ask what she thought he was? 

“That is to say we have been together a long time and I” Adrien choked glancing up into the tall mans serious and intense face. Behind him he could hear Nino laughing and his impression of a cardboard cut out. “I want your permission to ask her to marry me.” There he said it. 

There was silence, they were both just staring at him leaning in and giving him the most intense look over he had ever had. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking and he thought maybe he should run. But no Adrien was Chat Noir. He fought akuma and saved lives he could do this. 

Suddenly they were smiling and gushing in excitement. Tom picked up Adrien in a huge bear hug. Dazed Adrien tried to pay attention to what they were saying.

“We’ve been waiting so long for you to ask!”

“Your already family.”

“Tom we could be grandparents soon!” Adrien turned beat red at the thought. 

“So is that a yes?” He asked.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Sabine and Tom laughed. 

Nino walked over chuckling and patted Adrien’s back. “Good job dude! Now all you have to do is ask Marionette” 

Adrien’s knees gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic! I plan on writing out Adrien proposing to Marionette after this and maybe even a wedding if its received well enough.


End file.
